Productivity of Bordom
by The Loners Club
Summary: This story guarantee's that when the maruaders get bored madness will ensue in the form of notepassing.


WE greet you strangers!

Welcome to our haven!

The place where we, Kitty (IDreamOfFantasy) and Ndoki (Vida Loca) escape to whenever we are struck by boredom (Yes, we wrote this and will continue to write this whenever we are bored in class)

This story has no plot, it never had a plot.

We chose two marauders each, Kitty had Sirius and Peter and Ndoki was James and Remus.

And then went for it, We took turns as Lily. Some input can be credited to Moi and Boo (_but only a little teeny bit, they just bugged us to keep writing) _

Beware our creativity may explode (enjoy!)

SO HERE IT IS!!! THE MOST BESTEST (the only) STORY FROM KITTY AND NDOKI OF THE LC!

ROCK ON!

(rated T for mild coarse language, mild sexual references and general randomness)

* * *

**Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Why does professor Binns have to be so boring?**

_**It's not boring. It's quite interesting.**_

Oh yes because the goblin uprising in Czechoslovakia 300 years ago is completely relevant in the modern world.

**Is anyone remotely sorry that I'm bored out of my brains?**

_Zzz! ! ! what!_

**Wake up, I want someone else to suffer the way I am.**

…I just realised something.

**And what would that be?**

_you just remembered you forgot to brush your teeth?_

**Wormtail . . . that was you.**

Padfoot is gay.

**WHAT!?!?!?!?!**

_**I do believe we have stumbled apon the truth. Well observed, Prongs.**_

Thank you Moony. = P

**WHAT!?!?!?**

_Shouting that at the top of your lungs is pain full Padfoot. Please stop._

**No**

_**i'm afraid I must agree with Peter. Please stop or I will be forced to take action.**_

_People are looking at you_

**It's my looks; they can't take their eyes of my face.**

Because it's so gay. They're petrified of what they see there.

**I am not GAY! Although if I could I would probably date myself.**

_**That would make you asexual, not homosexual.**_

Yeah, what Moony said, and anyway we all know you're secretly in love with Sniverllous.

**Not with that greasy haired baboon**

…_What's asexual?_

…**?**

_***sighs* I'm not a walking dictionary. I hope one day you will realise this.**_

*sings* padfoots gay

**I am not! I can not see anything about me that is remotely gay!**

That fact you're writing in pink for one, and the fact I see you watching me in the baths.

**The ink was cheap! And I was surprised by how much you've grown. You're a big boy now James!**

Wahhhh!!! Moony!! Padfoots perving on me!!

_I must admit that is rather perverted_

**NO! I meant tall! As in…**_**h**__e__**ight**_**!**

_**You need to work on you're spelling**_

**I lyk me spelling!**

_**I do not**_

**Good for you Moony, but you can help me get better at it**

_**No you cannot copy my Potions essay**_

**We're in potions now?**

_**Don't you remember?**_

**Nope…**

Can I copy? Me spell good

_**No**_

**Prongs you're spellings worse then mine**

Iz nott!

**Remember fourth year?**

Well in all honesty…no

**You ended up getting us all in detentions, which meant we missed lunch! The most important meal of the day!...well one of them. but we missed it! For FOUR days!**

What does that have to do with my spelling?

_**I think Prongs spelling is better than yours padfoot. Although not in fourth year…lol**_

Thank you

_**No problem**_

**Practically every second word was spelt wrong! Including 'cat' which you spelt as 'katt'**

Anyone could make that mistake!

_**Five year olds make that mistake.**_

I was going through a very traumatic time when I was learning to spell 'cat'

**I have a theory**

_**Yes?**_

**Prongs still has a mind of a five year old. His small amount of intelligence proves that.**

Hey! Well if I'm a five year old then that makes you a paedophile

_**You two are as bad as each other**_

**I told you, I was looking at how tall he was! Not the size of his …you know**

_**I don't want to know**_

PERVERT!!!!!

**You wish Prongs you wish**

HELL NO!!! you wish I wish you were!

**You wish I wish that you wish I was**

You wish I wish you wish I –

_**do not start that again!**_

Awwww…

**Your no fun Moony**

I agree

_**Ok then you can't copy my History essay either now.**_

…**bugger**

…hey Padfoot look at wormtail!

**Is that drewl? Ew!!! It is!**

He's asleep…

**Really? I wouldn't have guessed**

Hey…lets poke him!

**Oh! I have a really sharp Quill in my bag!**

_**No don't poke him**_

**Why not? *whine***

_**Cos I said so**_

Fine . can we draw on him?

**Oh! Yeah! With pink!**

_**No**_

**Oh! Oh! Hide his stuff!**

Yehh!!

_**No**_

**Spoil sport Moony**

You're no fun!

_**No, no I'm not**_

…**spoil sport**

_**Am I really? So you really think that?**_

…**please, not the puppy eyes!**

_**That sounds really gay, I hope you realise that**_

**I hate you! And I hate Prongs even more!**

…_**look at Prongs now…he's drooling…**_

**Poor, poor Lily.**

_**Lets draw on him and hide his stuff!**_

**What!? Whay wouldn't you let us do that to worm –? !!! wait…were you being sarcastic?**

_**Drawing on Prongs and hiding his stuff is more fun. and it was my idea.**_

**You got it from us**

_**Meh. Quick before Lily goes away!**_

**Right! Pink ink!**

_**Definitely **_

**Mwahahahahahahaha  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**HA…ha**

**Ha**

**He looks funny now**

I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!

…_**lol…**_

I KILL YOU!

**Heh heh heh he thinks he can kil – crap! **

_Zzzz *snort* whats happening?_

_**I do believe Prongs is attempting to murder Padfoot**_

_And is that the reason why they're running around the classroom?_

_**I believe so**_

_I think Prongs is winning_

_**He was. Until he tripped over (my foot)**_

_Sirius shouldn't be laughing at him_

_**mmm…he shouldn't be sitting on him either. Does no thing to help with the gay theory**_

what are they doing?

_**Having hot steamy homo anal sex**_

I would have never thought you would say something like that Remus.

_**Heh heh there's lots of things you never would think of me lily**_

_Yeah like what happens to you at that "time of the month"_

"Time if the month"?

_**Shut up**_

_He has a condition_

_**I said shut up!**_

Liiillllyyyy!!!! Sirius is a gay paedophile, he anal raped me!!!

**You know you like it**

Did not!!!! I feel violated!!!!

I note Sirius, that you are not denying being gay nor raping James

_Ewww!....although I still don't get what asexual means_

_**I told you get a dictionary**_

Why does no one care?!?! I've been raped!! Raped I tell you!!!! RAPE!!!

_**Hot steamy homo anal sex**_

**Heh heh heh, Prongs you have a penis on your face**

_**Penis face!!!! Penis – face!!!**_

I've never seen this side of you Remus

…what?!

_**Penis face!**_

No, not you; Lily. What did you say?

**Heh heh heh *singing* lily and Remus sitting in a tree**

_*singing* R-O-O-T-I-N-G_

_**Heh, I could do worse.**_

NOOOO! She's MINE!!!

You like being dramatic, don't you James Potter?

**LOVE TRIANGLE!**

_No! even better! THREE-SOME!_

ew

_**Ew**_

EWW!!!

**heh heh heh**

_**Righto Sirius, you, James and Peter can have your three-some and Lily and I will be over there**_

Noo!!! No kinky corner action with Lily unless it's me!

How is potions homework kinky?

_It could be a love potion_

NOOO!!!

**Even better! An aphrodisiac Potion!**

NOOOOOO!!!!!!

_**We don't need either of those do we Lil?**_

Hehe, nope

I KILL YOU!

Ya know Remus, it's sweet that you're over protective but you didn't need to stupefy him. 

_**It was for his own good**_

_Yeh. Sirius likes it better this way he won't run away when Sirius try's to rape him_

**heh heh heh**

_**you want to rape him again?**_

**Heh heh heh**

_So you're gay?_

…**no…**

Really truly?

**I'm not gay!**

_Bi then?_

…**maybe…yes**

_Really?_

Do I detect a certain amount of hopefulness?

_no…_

**sure sure**

_***singing* Peter loves Sirius, Peter Loves Sirius**_

_Do not!_

_**Do too!**_

_DO NOT!_

_**Do too!**_

_Sorry to say your wrong about this one Remus but I like girls._

**Heh, so that only leaves Remus…or Miss Lily**

_No offence Moony but I'd rather Lily any day_

What did I tell you about stupefying people Remus?

_**Sorry, couldn't resist.**_

**Hey…**

_**Mmm?**_

**So that leaves me and you two…**

But aren't you gay?

**No**

You are

**No**

You are gay Sirius Black

**I AM NOT!**

No!!!

**What? You finally believe me?**

No I just realised something

**What?!**

You want to have hot steamy homo anal sex with Remus!

**I DO N – **

…

…_**ya know lily…it's sweet that you're over protective and all but you didn't need to stupefy him.**_

It was for his own good

_**Mmm, I actually rather like it this way…**_

Yeah, they're less annoying when they're stupefied

_**That and I get you all to myself**_

Mmm, that too.

"Mr Lupin and Miss Evens, May I ask why Misters Potter, Black and Pettigrew are lying stupefied on the floor?"

"It was one of their pranks, professor"

"Yeah, Backfired on them."

"I see, well when they wake up you can have the pleasure of telling them they will have detention with me this afternoon."

_**Looks like we get more time alone **__**together**_

You just like saying those things to annoy James don't you?

_**Yep**_

"that's all for today, class, I want those Potions essay's on my desk by Friday."

Luv ya Remus

_**Luv ya to Lily**_

* * *

Thank you for riding with Loners Club Story Lines, please leave any reviews that we might value and have a nice day.


End file.
